


Here and Now

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowbound Gibbs and DiNozzo are forced to share more than a hotel room. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

Tony winced as Gibbs stormed into the hotel room and tossed his bag down in disgust. "I can take the couch, Boss," Tony said, limping miserably after Gibbs.

"Hell ya will. We'll share," Gibbs said, shaking off water droplets and gesturing to the queen-sized bed. "Take a shower, DiNozzo. Get into some dry clothes. Need any help?"

"I'll be okay," Tony promised, fighting back the urge to cough, small shivers racking him. He and Gibbs were soaked right through after the car had spun out on the ice and had plowed into a snowbank. The weather was getting worse, snow and ice blanketing the road. There was no way they were going to get even as far as Richmond and had pulled off at a modest hotel after digging themselves out.

Of course the hotel had only two rooms free, one with one queen-size bed. The only available king room had reeked of cigar smoke and Tony had started hacking when the door opened. Gibbs' eyes had deepened with concern and he'd dragged Tony back to the front desk, demanding the only remaining queen room, even though it was being assigned to a family.

So now they were here. One smallish hotel room, one queen-sized bed. A love seat and a small table/desk. One chair. The room would have been small for one person and with the two of them, it was gonna be claustrophobic.

Tony stifled a sigh at the thought of being snowbound here with Gibbs. He grabbed a pair of boxers and his shaving kit and drifted into the bathroom as Gibbs flipped the TV on. Sounded as if even I-95 was closed now from the report. If even the most major highway was closed for snow removal, they were screwed.

"Call if you need me!" Gibbs ordered. Tony stripped himself completely naked and turned the tap on, running his hand under the hot water.

"Yes, Boss," Tony called over the water, aware that there was a slight rasp in his voice. Tony adjusted the temperature, spreading his soaked and half frozen clothes on the counter. He had a couple of changes of clothes in his gear bag, but he didn't want to run the risk of this suit being destroyed by being crumpled up soaking wet.

He showered quickly, washing his hair as well, allowing his body to completely thaw and warm before getting out. Tony winced as he dried himself off, wishing the towels weren't so scratchy. Tony stared at his shaving kit for a long minute before he pulled out an inhaler, taking a puff and holding his breath. He hated doing this, hated giving in to his weakness, but he wasn't going to run the risk of dying, either.

If he started wheezing, he'd take some antibiotics, but Ducky and his pulmonologist had warned him about making his body too complacent. He needed to fight some colds and viruses in order to build up his immunity, but he also had to be careful. Pneumonia could further damage his lungs.

Tony pulled on a pair of boxers, ran a brush through his hair, and padded out into the room. There wasn't any point in bringing anything else out, even his shoes were soaked. They'd dry out fine in the bathroom.

When Tony came out into the main room, he glanced over at Gibbs. The boss had pulled the covers back and was dressed in a pair of boxers and a soft white T shirt. His own clothes were stretched out on the back of a chair and on the table. "You showering, Boss?"

"I'm good." Gibbs gave Tony a concerned look. "You warmer now?"

"Yeah," he said, but he couldn't help some residual shivering. Even though the heat was cranked in the room, he still felt chilled. Gibbs made an annoyed sound and rummaged around in his duffle, pulling out an old worn USMC shirt. He tossed it at Tony.

"Put it on. No reason to be a hero, not with me." He waited until Tony pulled the shirt on. "Socks, too, DiNozzo. Ordered some room service. Relax. Been a hell of a day."

Tony sighed and stretched out on the bed, glancing at the TV. "How bad is the storm?"

"Bad enough." Gibbs motioned to the reporters chattering excitedly. "Six to eight inches expected when it turns from ice to snow. Almost an inch of ice expected before it changes. Might be stuck here for a day."

Tony looked around. "Where'd you put the evidence?"

Gibbs gestured to the closet. "We're not leaving the room for a while. Chain of command is fine. Stop worrying and start relaxing."

"On it, Boss."

"You take your inhaler?" Gibbs asked casually, tossing Tony the TV remote.

Tony had no idea that Gibbs knew he had an inhaler. Had Ducky told Bossman? He probably didn't have to. It was Gibbs, he knew everything.

"Good. Ya tell me if you need anything. You start having trouble breathing, you take the antibiotics and that is an order."

Tony blinked a few times and nodded, watching in shock as protective Papa Bear Gibbs pulled out a puzzle book and settled on the love seat. Aware that Gibbs wasn't going to say much more, surprised that Gibbs had said so much, Tony flipped channels until he found a basketball game.

They spent the rest of the evening absorbed in their own interests, Tony eating dinner from bed and Gibbs from his position on the couch. The silence was companionable, each man absorbed by his interest. As evening turned to deep night, Gibbs got up and stretched. "Turning in," he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Tony waited until Gibbs was back out into the main room before he started panicking. There was no way he could share the bed with Gibbs. No way at all. "Boss, I can take the couch…it won't be a—"

"DiNozzo!"

"Problem?"

"Shut up, turn the damned TV off, and let's get some shuteye."

Tony sighed inwardly, but did as he was told. There was no way this was gonna be comfortable. Sleeping beside the guy he'd had a crush on for a long time was gonna end in disaster.

Tony watched as Gibbs took off his reading glasses and placed them by the puzzle magazine, then turned all the lights off, leaving the room in darkness. "Tight fit. Don't stretch out," he warned as he slipped between the sheets.

The bed was a tight fit for any two adults, but Tony and Gibbs were broad chested men, larger than average, both over six feet tall. Tony sucked his breath in as the back of a muscled thigh brushed against his as Gibbs began settling. Every nerve ending—not to mention his cock—saluted at the contact. Tony groaned inwardly this time, suspecting this was going to be a long frustrating night.

Gibbs had been doing a slow burn all night, torn between worry for DiNozzo and naked interest in his agent. When Tony had come out of the shower breathing normally, the constriction in Gibbs' own chest eased, giving way to his interest in Tony, the desire he'd tried to keep at bay for years. He wouldn't have minded watching the game, but he'd wanted to keep a little distance between himself and Tony, for both their sakes. Hadn't worked, his mind had been completely on DiNozzo.

This was a bad idea, but he'd committed them both to it. If it got too bad, Gibbs could always grab a pillow and sleep upright on the sofa. He didn't know why he'd agreed that they should share one small bed. He should have kept the king room for himself and sent DiNozzo down here, but there was a couple with two kids in line behind them, and despite the second B being for bastard, he wasn't completely heartless.

He settled on his side, his leg brushing Tony's again. They were both facing outward now, back to back, close enough that Tony's body heat was branding Gibbs, close enough that he could almost feel the curve of Tony's ass.

As his cock twitched, Gibbs tried to breathe slowly and evenly. He should have taken advantage of the shower to jack off, but he was usually pretty loud when he came, and he couldn't run the risk of Tony knowing what he was doing. He couldn't tip his hand.

Gibbs concentrated on matching his breathing to Tony's, aware that any changes, any congestion would be noted, even by his subconscious while he was asleep. Content in that knowledge, Gibbs forced the tension to melt away and began drifting off.

Aware that something was tickling his nose, Gibbs opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to brush whatever it was away. Tony's silky freshly washed hair slipped through his fingers and Gibbs chuckled.

They'd clearly drifted closer in sleep and now Tony was tucked protectively against him, his head nestled under Gibbs' chin. Tony's one arm was under Gibbs head as he attempted to sprawl the best he could, his face was buried against Gibbs collarbone and…

"God," Gibbs whispered. Tony was at full hardness, pressed firmly against Gibbs' thigh. As soon as Gibbs realized that, his own cock swelled to painful hardness, his balls suddenly aching and full.

"Mmmm?"

"Nothing, Tony. Get back to sleep."

"Mmmkay." Tony burrowed in even closer, shifting his lower body, rubbing his dick against Gibbs' thigh.

"Don't do that!" Gibbs hissed, aware that Tony's erection was coming far too close to his own.

"Feels good," Tony replied, a sleepy whine in his voice.

It did. It felt far too damned good and that was the problem. Tony shifted again and Gibbs had to bite back a groan as hard cock brushed over hard cock. Gibbs would have sworn this was deliberate, but Tony would never allow himself to be this vulnerable.

"Tony," Gibbs said, aware that his voice had a strange hitch in it.

"Mmm?"

"Roll over. You'll breathe better that way."

"Mmmkay."

Tony rolled over, grasping Gibbs' forearm and pulling him along. "You too. Cuddle."

Cuddle? Tony wanted to _cuddle_? Gibbs hadn't cuddled since he and Stephanie had broken up. Hell, he hadn't really wanted to; there was nobody in his life he could see himself wanting to snuggle against.

Gibbs squelched a sigh as he rolled over, giving as much space between their bodies as the bed would allow. He rested his hand on Tony's arm. "Get some sleep."

"Cuddle."

"What I'm doing, DiNozzo," Gibbs bit out, frustrated. He wasn't at all surprised when Tony drifted closer, was just resigned when Tony's back molded to his chest, Tony's ass settling against Gibbs' trapped hard-on with a little wiggle that sent shockwaves through Gibbs.

"Better."

And worse, Gibbs added silently, but he was able to push his lust and need aside. Barely.

He was almost asleep when Tony shifted, taking Gibbs' hand and placing it on his hard cock.

"Cuddle here, too," he said in a sleepy and hopeful tone.

"Tony, I…" Gibbs began, sighing. He couldn't have a conversation with Tony while he was mostly asleep and he sure as he wasn't gonna jerk DiNozzo off if he wasn't aware.

IF? _If _he wasn't aware. Jerking off DiNozzo was an option on the table? When the hell had that happened? Gibbs' cock gave a happy twitch at the thought of jacking Tony off and Gibbs pressed a little harder against his ass, thrusting just once. He couldn't allow himself to do more than that.

"I'm so fucked," Gibbs whispered.

"Later. Cuddle here now first." Despite common sense screaming for him to do otherwise, Gibbs squeezed Tony's hard cock through the boxers before withdrawing, his hand resting on Tony's thigh, that damned traitorous hand stroking muscled flesh and kneading it. Tony made a whiny sound of protest, grinding his ass against Gibbs' hard cock.

"Tony, get back to sleep."

"Mmmmkay. Cuddle here later."

"Yeah, cuddle however you want later." It was a promise Gibbs didn't think Tony would remember. But if he did, being snowbound wouldn't be such a bad thing.


End file.
